halfblood_collegefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Una Nuova Storia
Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure. Prologo Anno 19XX Un'altra, terribile guerra imperversa tra il Campo Mezzosangue e il Campo Giove. Un inganno si annida nell'ombra. Una dea misteriosa ha architettato un piano perfetto: ha ingannato i Romani, facendogli credere che sono stati i Greci a mandare le forze che hanno distrutto Nuova Roma. Conseguenza di questa menzogna, una marcia dei figli di Roma sul territorio greco. Entrambi gli schieramenti si scontrano sulla Collina Mezzosangue. Eroi greci si ergono a difesa del loro campo, eroi cadono trafitti da pila e xiphoi, sventrati da aquile giganti. Né vincitori né vinti quando la vera forza dietro tutto appare e travolge i contendenti. Una dea ignota e da tempo dimenticata. I campi cadono, distrutti. La vita di innumerevoli eroi si spezza. Solo la desolazione e la rovina rimangono nella Baia di Long Island e sulle colline di Berkeley. Chirone torna sull'Olimpo, ferito e incapace di confrontarsi con la situazione, la dea misteriosa ritira le sue forze inspiegabilmente e svanisce nel nulla. Gli dèi rimangono ciechi mentre si riprendono dalla lotta interiore, incapaci trovare chi si è preso gioco di loro e scatenare la propria vendetta sull'assassina dei propri figli. Diversi anni dopo Era il 2007. Gli déi avevano giurato ormai da tempo di non unirsi più agli umani per evitare un altro massacro come quello che era avvenuto diversi anni prima. Pertanto, avevano deciso di non ricostruire i campi d'addestramento. Desiderosi di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, si sono trasferiti: anziché spostarsi verso Ovest, sono tornati ad Est, vedendo le potenzialità delle Isole della Gran Bretagna e dell'Irlanda, territori prosperi e belli oltre ogni dire. Conseguentemente allo spostamento della propria sede spirituale, anche i Paesi ospitanti hanno iniziato a prosperare in ogni aspetto. È in questo scenario che avviene un evento inaspettato. Un semidio viene attirato in un luogo di potere nell'Irlanda del Nord, nell'area del Belfast Lough. È una sensazione istintiva per lui, quasi inconscia. Non è guidato da nessuno, se non dal suo istinto. Purtroppo non è da solo: viene inseguito da alcuni mostri e, nonostante il suo potere riesca inizialmente a tenerli a bada, eventualmente arriva una Benevola e lo elimina. A quel punto una musica dolce, invitante, accogliente si propaga dal cielo, dalla terra, da ogni direzione. Una nuova figura giace accanto al corpo morente del semidio, una figura dai tratti non definiti. Non appena la Benevola mette a fuoco la sua essenza, cade in ginocchio. Fa fatica a respirare. Non riesce nemmeno a guardarla per il potere immenso che emana. Non può muoversi, è paralizzata dalla pressione spirituale. Una pressione talmente forte che dopo pochi secondi la Benevola esplode, finendo nel Tartaro. L'entità inizia a cantare. Mentre lo fa, il corpo del semidio perde consistenza. Diventa prima una massa informe, poi la musica lo plasma. Un cedro dalle fronde rigogliose è ciò che prende il suo posto. La metamorfosi è tanto potente che qualunque mostro nel raggio di 100 km viene immediatamente annichilito, rispedito nel Tartaro. E l'entità? Di lei nessuna traccia, solo un vago profumo dolce che si contrappone all'asprezza del Cedro di Philotes. Una riunione straordinaria del Consiglio Olimpico viene convocata. Persino Ade viene richiamato dal suo Palazzo negli Inferi. Stabilito il fatto che il semidio non era figlio loro, ma apparentemente di qualcosa di cui hanno una comprensione solo vaga, decidono di costruire una nuova struttura in cui questi nuovi prodigi possano essere da un lato protetti, dall'altro spiati in modo da poter comprendere che intenzioni hanno i loro genitori. Non passa molto tempo che le antiche rovine che dalla Baia di Long Island erano state spostate nell'Anello di Gullion, vengono ristrutturate. Non solo, viene fatto un rinnovamento completo. Anziché un campo, adesso si tratterà di un College per semidei di ogni età. Mandano Chirone a dirigere la nuova struttura e Cariclo come vice preside, nonché direttrice delle attività. Non è solo il Campo Mezzosangue ad essere rinnovato, ma è la volta anche del Campo Giove, che diventa un'accademia moderna, la Jupiter Academy. Ovviamente, si parla di un'accademia di stampo militare. In breve tempo, entrambe le scuole iniziano ad accogliere nuovi semidei, ma si tratta perlopiù di semidei non riconosciuti e figli degli Olimpi che non hanno rispettato il loro giuramento. Nuove imprese, nuove storie iniziano a intrecciarsi nella tela del fato. È l'alba di una nuova era e di nuovi eroi. Categoria:Ambientazione